Barney's Bubble Chase Adventure (SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Bubble Chase Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 24, 1998. Plot Barney and his friends go on an adventure inside a bubble to stop the Winkster from stealing Chip's baseball. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Shawn *Maria *Chip *Kristen *Robert *Keesha *Kim Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #What a Baseball Day! #The Winkster Song #The Bubble Song #That's What an Island Is #Listen to the Mocking Bird #The Fishing Song #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Happy Dancin' #Turkey in the Straw #Home on the Range #Mister Sun #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *The Custom 1998-1999 Barney costume is used (MIx of the added eyes from Season 2, Season 3, and Season 5) are added. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Easy, Breezy Day!", while his voice was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "All Mixed Up!", while her voice was also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1992-present costume. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Easy Breezy Day". *First appearence of Carlos' Late April-Mid December 1998 voice. It sounds like Eric Cartman's Season 13 voice. Carlos' voice was down to -5 (Pitch -7) *The same Carlos look was also seen in "Explore the Earth with Barney". *Carlos' voice is a mix of his voice from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch -5) and Michael's voice from "Falling For Autumn!" (Pitch -2). *During a scene which Barney and his friends hear Carlos' voice before he arrives. *This home video was filmed in March 7, 1998. Quotes Quotes 1 *(after "If You're Happy and You Know It") *Barney: (giggles) That was so much fun! I love when we are happy! *Carlos' voice: Hello! *Shawn: Wait a minute! Who said that?! *Barney: It sounds like somebody we known! *Carlos: Can I play too? *Kim: There it is again! *Barney: It must be one of my friends! *Chip: He is friendly! *Robert: He likes to chase frogs! *Kim: He wars black hair! *Kristen: He likes to water plants! *Shawn: He's friendly! *Maria: He is special like you Barney! *Barney: It comes from.... *Keesha: Over here! *Barney & Kids: (as Carlos arrives) Carlos! *Carlos: Hi Barney! Hi everybody! I am ready to go to my dad's birthday today! *Barney: Carlos, your voice is deeper now! *Carlos: That's right, because it went down to -5. And it looks even more cooler! Because I am gonna be 12 this May, since my voice went down to -5 Yesterday. *Barney: Your deeper voice is even more stu-u-pendous! And by the way, look who is coming over here now! *All: It's Baby Bop, BJ and Riff! *BJ: Hi Barney! *Baby Bop: Hi friends! *Riff: We are here! *BJ: Carlos, your voice is even deeper. *Carlos: Thank you, BJ. Because it went down to -5. *Riff: Yeah. And I like watch everything sports. *Chip: I got an idea! Let's play baseball! *Barney: Good idea, Chip! Let's get started! Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4